Movario/dialogue
Before While Guthix Sleeps *'Darve': What's the device saying now? *'Movario': I don't know. It's giving me strange readings... *'Movario': I'm not even sure it's working any more. *'Darve': This is a wild goose chase! We trek halfway across the world and there's nothing down here but this bunch of useless goblins! *'Movario': I am sure my triangulation calculations indicated that the source of power was in this rough area... *'Movario': I find it encouraging that it's pointed to somewhere where there actually are caves. *'Darve': This part of the world is riddled with caves! It's hard not to hit a cave around here! Are you sure you're not just picking up these goblin lanterns or something stupid? *'Movario': You should have more faith in my skills as a mage! I've been working on this for years- *'Darve': Gah! We have an eavesdropper! Buzz off, adventurer - go talk to the goblins or something. **'Player:' Okay, I won't bother you. ***Missing **'Player:' What are you looking for? ***'Darve': None of your business! **'Player:' Hey, I'm one of you guys! See this pendant? While wearing a pendant of Lucien. ***'Darve': Where did you come from? Who sent you? I'll have you know I'm the mage's bodyguard for this job. We don't need anyone else! ****'Player:' No one sent me, I'm just nosy. *****Missing ****'Player:' Lucien sent me. *****Missing ****'Player:' Charm I'm sure you're a much better bodyguard than me... While wearing a Ring of Charos. *****'Player': I'm sure you're a much better bodyguard than me, but perhaps I can help in some non-bodyguarding way? *****'Movario': Well, we don't know how big this thing is. If we find it, I suppose we might need someone else to help us carry it. *****'Player': So, what are we looking for? *****'Movario': You're not very well briefed, are you? *****'Darve': To be honest I'm still a bit hazy on that point too. *****'Movario': *sigh* *****'Movario': Lucien has asked us to search for artefacts that give off a very specific type of energy. After many years of research, I think I'm finally drawing near. *****'Darve': You don't sound very sure. *****'Movario': Bah! My detection device is totally shot. I don't understand it. *****'Movario': I wouldn't hang around for now, adventurer. It could be a long while before I can get a clear reading. *****'Player': Okay, I'll be on my way. After Ritual of the Mahjarrat * Movario: Ah, Player, you found this place too. * Player: What are you doing here? * Movario: Well, the Stone was here, but we're too late. Lucien seems to have moved it away. Still, this cave is very interesting. There's lots of residual energy from the Stone to study. * Player: I felt some energy myself when I entered the area. * Movario: Yes, from what I can tell, the energy increases one's potency in combat for a time. I've done a few experiments and discovered that the closer one is to the cave, the greater the effect. It seems to extend some way across the Wilderness and troll country before diminishing entirely.